


Without 5

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Emptiness, Loss of Identity, Multi, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Falling into the void of myself





	Without 5

A vision blurs.

It’s fleeting.

Gone.

A brief mirage of

When I was once me.

 

I’m a sieve.

Taking all you pour into me

And letting it pour back out.

 

I can’t grasp it.

I can’t use it.

I can’t--

Fuck, I can’t.

 

Where are you?

Are you gone from me?

Or is it that I can’t see you

Through me?

 

I’m being sucked into

The void of my being.

What do you do with nothing?

 

You do nothing.

Without reason,

Without why,

I perpetuate my nothingness.

 

I don’t know why...


End file.
